onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JustSomeDude.../JSD's Agenda 2: Electric Boogaloo
So after my last blog I thought I'd make a sequel blog about what's been added to my "agenda" and what's changed. But before we start, I just want to thank all you guys for caring about my last blog! I genuinely thought that I would only get like 10 comments, and it ended up getting over 100! (Granted, I account for over 30 of those) Bulleted list time! *The most important thing on the wiki right now is this discussion, as it pertains to how we deal with the new forum-less banning for veteran users who have already been banned. And a couple of them have already gotten warnings. I hope that forum can resolve before a ban is needed. *The second most important thing is Forum:Purpose of Ban Forums. It's a forum about changing the purpose of ban forums to allow us to ban people through discussion even when no rules are explicitly broken. Finally, a way for us to ban people based on bad behavior! What worries me about it though is that it currently has unanimous support for it, which for some reason makes me hesitant to declare a clear majority... So if you, the reader can post there, it would ease my mind either way. *Next, we have our new Facebook and Tumblr pages! We've opened those up for people to ask any questions they want from us, so if you've got one, check that out! Now, here's a bulleted list about ideas that came out of the comment section of my last blog: * We should make some kind of way to re-work teams to focus more on teaching newbies. We'd advertise it through changing the template that's added to people's pages after their first edit. * We're bad at math. * We really need to change the way the Image Guidelines are enforced. I would add that another piece is making sure all users are aware of how it is to be done. Also, a new idea is to find a way to find every way a user can upload an image and make sure it sends them to MediaWiki:Uploadtext, so that we can make sure they have seen the text before they upload. * We need to change the way the forum rules are enforced too. But as I've said countless times before (well over a year before I made the blog), I'm not the one who wants change the most, and I will not make any proposal to change those rules. Another part of what I want for this wiki is for people to initiative for themselves, I can't be holding everyone's hand all the time to make sure everything is moving all the time. * A stronger emphasis on chat and editing being used together. This includes making it a (chat) banable offense to be mean to new users. * Quickening/shortening tutorials here. * Considering removing some rules. There's probably some dead weight rules, and I'm all for getting rid of some. The problem is nobody really posted any good examples, so if you guys did that on this blog, that'd be fantastic! * We should edit the mainpage to work more towards recruiting editors. This is a already an An active discussion and people should get involved! * We talked about Badges, but decided to respectfully say "fuck that noise" because they are currently broken and people will just spam for them. Or we have to have admins or someone give them out, and that's too much work. * We talked about changing the background, but there wasn't much enthusiasm for it, and Ryu even found a possible replacement but that discussion died. And that's about it! If you read this long blog, thanks! And if you make the effort to respond to it, double thanks! Update: I've also proposed totally demolishing and completely redoing our Featured Articles. It's radical, but I think getting readers involved in the selection process of the new ones will be great for our Social Media interactions. 16:59, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts